


Second Times the Charm

by jiggy_buggy



Series: Lonely Togther [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Party, Condoms, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, a little bit?, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggy_buggy/pseuds/jiggy_buggy
Summary: Lucy finds herself involved with a much older man. A few months after their first time together, she expects it to never happen again... Guess what happens... Go on guess...





	Second Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back~
> 
> Long time no see right? Tell you the truth I only write these sorts of stories when I'm in that mood... and then I feel dirty about it for a day or so, then I post it cause hell why not?
> 
> Today's story involves Lucy going at it with a much older man. I've always had a thing with the power structure older men have over young woman. Money, knowledge, basic body size/ strength. Then I thought, why are the old men always douche nozzles though? So I wrote one where the older man isn't out to control, hurt, blackmail or manipulate the young woman for sex. Well, maybe a little manipulation? Not like harmful, just playing on her emotions, though he tries not to...
> 
> I'm sure many of you also wonder. Why Lucy of all the character? I just like her (I know it doesn't look it). Her look and personality and stuff. So yeah...
> 
> Onto the story!

Hands ran up and down her back roughly, looking for the zipper on her dress. Lucy shuttered as they found it, quickly pulling it down. They both winced at the seemingly loud noise, both hoping it was just the small room they were in making the noise echo.

"We shouldn't do this." Lucy muttered as the hands, seemingly desperate, unzipped the rest of the dress so harshly it almost ripped fabric. "L-last time was a mistake…"

"Its been almost two months since I've been with anyone." The man whispered against her neck. "And that was you! Please, I need you. Dream about you."

"I was a little tipsy before." Lucy frowned.

"You only had one drink, you knew it was me when we did it last." He said before moving her long hair out of the way, kissing and licking at her neck. "Oh god you smell so good."

"I had just broken up with my boyfriend." She whispered back. "I was stupid!"

"You were amazing. A sexy little devil. A minx." He responded, nipping her exposed skin.

"Our families are right outside." She moaned a little, rolling her eyes at his victorious look. "Your throwing a Christmas eve party. My parents and siblings, YOUR kids, are just behind this door!"

"I don't care." He muttered pressing her closer to the back wall of the room, he ran a hand down her spine. "They'd all understand if they knew how much I've been suffering, like you do…"

"I'm sorry your wife died, but this won't make you feel better about that." Lucy looked away.

The man pulled back, looking sad, but still starving. "I've accepted her death already. It's been two years and she told me she wanted me to move on. Before that cancer took her we had almost thirty wonderful years together." He groaned, nuzzling close to her body again. "But it's not about replacing her or putting her face on your body or whatever!" He ground down on her hip, his large erection pressing against her. "This is about having sex almost everyday for close to thirty years. Then going through a two year dry spell! I was going blueballed. Nothing worked after she died! Masterbating, porn, hell I even got a flesh light but nothing!"

He put his mouth to the shell of Lucy's ear, hot air puffing into it, making her knees quake. "Then that Halloween party happened…"

"Your SON threw it, I just came because my friend thought it would take my mind off Rocky." Lucy frowned. "Course she was whisked off to one of the bedrooms pretty early on…"

"Do you remember?" He asked, licking her ear softly, making her shutter. "I came home to that mess and I saw you first, dressed as a devil… In that short skirt and those thigh high socks…" He ran one hand up her thigh and held it there posessively. "For all I knew you could have been a real devil, with how tempting you were."

Lucy looked to the floor shamefully. "I wasn't thinking right that night."

"I remember. While everyone partied and had fun around you, you looked so forlorn… Maybe that's what gave me the courage to get close to you that night. We were both sad, lonely people." He squeezed her thigh. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Loss, your wife.. My ex… Grieving."

"You said life was unfair." He muttered to her. "I said you had to take the good with the bad. Even if I lost my wife we still made one hell of a life together… Had kids… a nice big house."

"A house you then offered a tour of." Lucy frowned. "Ending at your bedroom."

"You were the one who sat down on the bed. You didn't stop me when I kissed you or pushed you back on the covers, or put my hand up your skirt." He said evenly. "We were both in need sexually."

Lucy said nothing.

"Tell me, this Rocky, did he please you like I did? Did he make you come EIGHT times like I did in a single session?"

Lucy looked away. No. Rocky hadn't. The boy was just as inexperienced as she was. They were both eighteen after all. She only had sex twice and her only partner was Rocky, at least before last halloween.

"Did he have condoms like I did, ready at the bedside? Did he even do half the things I did? The touching, the massage,-" He blew into her ear again and Lucy's leg's were momentarily jelly. "The oral?"

"N-no…" Lucy said softly. Whenever they had sex it was in his car and he never had condoms. The first time he pulled out so she could blow him to finish. The second he came inside accidently, leading to her worrying a few weeks before her period came. Rocky always looked disgusted when she proposed he blow her instead of just the other way around.

"Lucy, I know I'm much older than you, but that comes with a few perks…" He pulled back, smiling at her suggestively. "I've been around the block a few times. I know how to please a woman. After thirty years you learn to mix it up. We haven't even scratched the surface of how many different ways I can please you." He glanced down at her body for a moment, then back up to her eyes. "Not to mention I'm not some horny little shit whos going to leave you out to dry as soon as things get stale. I'm not looking for commitment or a child or a wedding. I just need to have a living woman in my arms for a night! I need release…"

"Can't you get a sex worker?" Lucy swallowed.

"I want you." He said, pushing his body on hers. Poking her. "Feel that? That never happened for anyone but my wife before. Not doctors or strippers or anyone. Last time we both had something small to drink, that got us going, but the hours that followed can't be held accountable for that." He nudged her. "Or the encore we had that morning."

Lucy looked away once more. The man had brought her water after they had sex, and that had helped her not feel a hangover in the morning. She thought about leaving but she was horny and stupid… Her loins had been thoroughly stirred and she had wanted one last round before they called it quits.

It hadn't been quits apparently.

"My dads out there. If he found us-"

"I'm a father myself." He said. "If things were the other way around… If it were my daughter and your father… I'd kill him." He sighed and looked at her. "Make no mistake. This is wrong. On a lot of levels. Its just- I need you! I can't rationalise it or make it less skivvy than it most certainly is but I just can't stop. I have wet dreams about you without completion. Everytime I tried porn again I'd just see what they were doing wrong and how you and I could do better!" He put a hand to her cheek. "Please… I won't force you." He said softly. "Just please... Please… Give me the privilege to have sex with you. "

Lucy stared at him. Looked at this broken, softly crying man who had lost the love of his life… She turned away to look at the wall.

"Ok."

In seconds he was tugging on the dress, whispering thank yous over and over as loud music drifted in from the party outside the room.

**'I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)**

**I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)**

**This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)**

**So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)'**

Perfect… Lucy looked up at the ceiling, wondering if someone up there was toying with her. Her long, black, fitted dress was made of a soft silky fabric and once her shoulders were cleared it rolled right off. She shut her eyes, slightly embarrassed, especially when the man paused.

"Well ,well." He said softly. "I suppose you were either feeling the season, or you were expecting this to happen…"

Her matching bra and panties were black, decorated in candy canes. They were new with the bottoms being a V string style that covered the front (barely) and left her taut ass visible between the laced thin strings, tied with a bow at the low of her back. Her bra was a shelf bra, if not for the small amount of nearly see through black lace, her breasts would be on full display. Though the lace was removable with some small, non-noticeable hooks on the sides...

"I…" She wasn't sure what she had been thinking. Hours before the party she had them out on the bed, staring and thinking, going back and forth before ultimately choosing to wear them.

His eyes roamed over her like a man who had been stuck in the desert for months, suddenly present a cool glass of water. His hands hovered over her bra hesitantly. "I-" He swallowed, looking up at her, licking his lips. "I know it's not quite christmas yet, but may I open my presents early?"

Lucy blushed and bit her lips. "S-sure…"

The lace was unclipped easily by his seasoned hands. Rocky would have been stumbling for a few minutes, stubbornly refusing help.

His hands slipped into the cups, between the soft smooth skin and fabric. He held them both in a hand, softly squeezing and massaging them. She mewled as he lifted them slightly up out of the bra, bringing his mouth closer.

"It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful every part of a woman is." He said softly, pausing to blow on each nipple. She shook as they went painfully hard. "Your pale skin and these rosey pink flowers at each center." He kissed both of them chastitfuly, then ran this thumb over them. "God knows how much I dreamt of these, almost nightly. I wish I could ask you to give me a … erhm, I'm sorry I hope this is the correct term for it, 'boob job', but we need to be as clean as possible."

"You didn't do that with your wife?" Lucy asked.

"She did that and more." He said dreamily, wincing a little. Lucy needent ask, she felt his member throb against her hip as he recalled. "We just never had a word for it, we moved in sync between the sheets." He sighed. "I wish I could feel these soft miracles of nature against my nethers, but then 'it' would be everywhere."

For such a horny old man he was sure proper. Though Lucy was used to that from before and found it was fun to tease him. She smiled slyly. "What? You don't want to see my face coated in your cum?"

He shivered, face screwing up and redding at the thought. She felt his length strain and tremble. "Oh how I wish I could see that. It would be too beautiful for words…" He muttered.

She smiled, amused. That is until he pinched her nipples a little and curled them slightly. It had he gasping, legs quaking.

Right, he could tease her to. She had forgotten how much he could do to her with a twist of his wrist.

It seemed he was thinking the same thing, as when she opened her eyes, she found him smirking a little. "Lets not play cat and mouse tonight little minx." He said softly, kissing her tits again. "I'm afraid we must go a little faster then the time before… "

Lucy looked at the door, hearing the party still going on and nodded shly as he went to his knees, groaning a bit as they bent.

He pulled her close, kissing her upper stomach before descending down. She shivered at the butterfly sensations, making her underwear dampen in anticipation. He smiled at the sight and hooked his fingers in the waistband, pulling them down to her ankles. He waited for her to step out of them, then folded them and placed them by the lace. He looked to her excitedly. "You shaved." He said, touching the area.

She had done it a few days ago. A carefully shaved  star sat in the middle of her carpet. She had done it because Lori and Leni had been talking about it and she wondered why it was so neat. As he traced his finger along the edges she supposed she found out. He leaned in, taking a sniff. "Mmm, Women have an amazing scent that changes as they age. Reminds me of fooling around with my wife when we were both in high school."

"What are you… a sommelier of women's bodies?" Lucy asked.

"I would never judge a woman like a wine my dear, though I am a licensed sommelier." He said, looking up at her with a raised brow. "I would say I am a master at pleasuring them however and a very avid enthusiast."

He nudged her leg apart and nestled between them. Lucy felt her face redding. How did it turn into this again?! They shouldn't be doing this…

He once more blew a shot of hot air out of his mouth. It tickled her lower lips softly, making her gasp. He chuckled and put a hand to her core. "Try to not make any sounds. My stereo isn't on too loud out there." Then he pressed his face to her groin.

Lucy shuttered, feeling his tongue snake through her lips to stroke at her opening. It teased the fluttering pink flesh with just the tip. Thankfully they agreed that there was no time for games and he used his finger to push the lips apart, allowing him full access. He pushed face right in, poking his tongue into her.

She threw her head back, the glass in the display built in behind her rattled softly. With her fist in her mouth Lucy huffed and puffed against the moans and cries fighting to get out, chest heaving. He wiggled it a little before pulling out to give her a long lick from bottom to top. She sqeaked into her fist when he sealed his mouth over her opening, sucking softly. Deep inside her a small collection of embers was stoked hotter.

He pulled back with a wet pop. His mouth and chin covered in fluid, much to her embarrassment. Ever prepared he pulled a tissue from his pant pocket, padding his mouth clean. However as he did that he teased a finger around her quivering hole. "Your so wet." He said lovingly as his finger went a little faster. "You needed this to."

Lucy shook as the digit sunk inside her well. Her body accepted it far too easily, fluid coating it thickly as he circled the fluttering walls lazily. He then slowly added a second finger. His hands were large and his fingers thick. She moaned into her fist as he softly pumped them. "You good?" He asked, stroking her thigh with his free hand. When she nodded minutely he smiled and twisted his hand, hooking his fingers and pressing them into something inside her.

She spasmed, biting down on her fist and whimpering. Even when they had first had sex he found her G spot with relative ease. Rocky never even looked. He kept slamming his fingers down on it, shifting under her so her knees were over his shoulders, bent a little as she shook over him. Then his hot breath was back on her nethers, this time aimed higher. He used his free hand to spread her lips open, pushing the hood up to licking at her clit. She gurgled when he put his mouth around it, rolling it between his teeth carefully. His tongue tickling it as he did so. His finger inside her started to scissor and twirl. Dancing over her walls and occasionally tapping her button. Then he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked.

Hard.

Everything melted away. Who her partner was, where she was, who she was… All of it. She couldn't hear the music or realize there was a party going on outside. If not for the fist stuffed in her mouth she would have screamed loudly. Instead it was muffled. When she came around her legs felt wet and her knees were weak. Looking down she found the man still going, easing her through the orgasm. She blushed, realizing she was practically sitting on his face.

She lifted up enough to tell him she was done. He licked the area around his mouth before using the cloth to wipe the rest away. "You have an amazing taste." He said with a smile. "So different from my wife's. Of course that can change as you get older and have kids of your own." He made sure Lucy could stand before getting up himself, groaning. "Make sure you get something to drink after we're done. Like a water bottle. We have sparkling at the bar."

"Sure…" Lucy said, looking at him. "W-what do we do next."

"Well maybe you could return the favor?" He asked, undoing his shirt. Lucy nodded and knelt before him. She watched as he undressed, trying to hide her grimace. If there was one thing Rocky did beat this guy at, it was physic. She didn't want to sound vain but she was a young woman and he was an older man...He was pudgy. Fat that would have, at one time, been firmer now sagged down, not to mention he had a pair of withered man boobs. He had a few odd hairs and liver spots. His skin wrinkled and a little dry looking. When he undid his pants and pulled them down he had the same sagging fat on his thighs. Hair was thick on his legs and arms, not to mention the hair on his back. A few of them greying in age. He had a few varicose veins starting to show.

At least at halloween they had turned off the lights and gone under the covers…

He wore a pair of white, tight briefs and as Lucy stared at it, level with her eyes, she shivered. Now she remembered why she stayed in the morning when his wrinkly ass was clearly visible. His impressive member was still tenting against the fabric, making a large bulge.

"You remember how long I said it was?" He asked, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Seven inches?" She asked, watching as it twitched, the wet area of the underwear getting bigger.

"When erect, yes." He smiled. "And just think, your getting me after it started to shrink a little."

Lucy watched as he pulled the underwear down, setting it with the rest of his clothes. His dick was the biggest Lucy had ever met in person. When they first had had sex, he was careful and gracious. Letting her familiarize herself with its size and entering her only after she was properly wet and warmed up. Even then it had taken some time to have her handle its length entirely.

Now that she was seeing it again, she wondered how she did it before. She was tempted to ask him to just get the last bit over with and skip his side of the oral, but she felt it unfair. He gave her an orgasm just as good as the ones before. She should at least try.

Course there was another reason she may want to jump ship besides length. It wasn't pretty. The dick was as wrinkled as its owner and had liver spots on it. The hair at the base was still as thick as the rest of his body, but there were a few curly greys. His sack looked like two golf balls stuffed into a baggy set of nylons.

His cock bubbled some precum under her stare. Taking a breath she went froward, licking the tip clean. The man groaned. Encouraged, she placed her hands on it, stroking up and down a little. It was dry as well here and none too smooth to pump.

"Spit on your hands…" He spoke thickly above her, looking down over his fat gut. "That will help make it smoother."

Lucy blinked, pulling her hands back and spitting into them. A strand still connected to her mouth lingered as she ran her hands over his dick, slicking it and making the movements easier.

"C-could you kiss my testicals?" He asked softly, making her look up again. "Please? I love that. Just a peck."

She swallowed but leaned in past his rod to the saggy sac behind it. She took one in her hand, noting the stray hairs and spots on the skin. It felt rough here and the organ easily jiggled. Closing her eyes she wet her lips, kissing it.

"Ohhhhh…" He moaned softly as Lucy left something stir inside it. He panted a little. "Please.. Do the other one too." Doing as she was told she went to the other, cupping it carefully and looking it over. Licking her lips again she kissed it. "Yeeeesss…" The man groaned, gently putting a hand to her head. "N-now do as you normally would."

She pulled back, looking over the monster before her. Ok… She licked at the underside, balls to tip. He put a hand to his mouth to hide the moan. Lucy started to pump with her hands again, slow and steady, kissing the tip. Shaking a bit she took the tip in her mouth, rolling her tongue over it.

"C-careful…" He instructed softly. "Your teeth, just watch them."

She pulled him a bit deeper so she had a mouthful and put her one hand down, then hummed in agreement to his words, the man sputtering at the vibrations. Lucy smirked, then started to bob her head, her one hand still working on the bottom half.

"G-good, so good." He whimpered out, shakily petting her hair. "Do-don't force yourself past what you can do- Egh! I- I know its a little too big for a beginner… Ohhhh, I so appreciate this Lucy."

She suckled on his cock and started to speed up, pumping her hand and mouth in unison.

"Oh god! Oh gooooodddd…" He murmured, pulling his hand back. "S-sorry I don't trust myself t-to not force you deeper-Gah!- Your doing g-great! A great job!" She felt him start to shallowly thrust with her movements, moaning softly above her. "Could you h-handle my testicals at the same time? P-please! It feels so good…"

She brought her free hand up, rolling the saggy orbs in her palm. He was panting and they kept going, his thrusting getting a little hard before he puffed. "O-ok, ok-! Pull off!" He put his hand to her head, encouraging her to take her mouth away.

Lucy came off a slick noise. "But you haven't cum yet." She frowned, still pumping.

"Y-yes, well…" He took her hands in his, easing them away softly. "If you want me to cum two time in a row we'll need more time than what we have. Even if I was benched for two years, I still have quiet the stamina." He smiled at her. "Though It's so nice your concerned. Thank you."

Lucy watched as he knelt again, groaning as his knees went to the floor once more. "Ugh, I needs some knee pads." Then reached for his pants, pulling something out.

A condom in the wrapper. The shiny foil spelling out Durex XXL. Lucy slowly eased back on her elbows, getting on her back and spreading her legs. The man opened the condom, carefully rolling down on his length. The apandege looked like a fat sausage in it's casing as he shuffled closer. "Ok, we all ready?" He asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Don't be nervous. I'll go slow again." He said, arrange his dick to her opening. The fat plastic head nuzzled her entrance until her managed to stick a bit inside. Her tunnel felt stretched already and it wasn't even the whole tip yet. It seems that it took less than two months to regain her shape…

He leaned over her, his gut sagging down on her from his form above. She winced at that but tried to spread her leg wider to accommodate his waistline.

She just hoped she was remembering the pleasure correctly. She had have had that second round in the morning for a reason.

"Ok, here we go." He muttered, starting to apply pressure. Her well, still slickened from the mindblowing orgasm before, had no trouble slipping it deeper. It was her stretched flesh that complained. Her entrance burned a bit and her walls clenched. "Ughhhhh…." The man moaned. "Feels so good already and it's less than halfway…" He paused there, though his hips were shaking for more. "Y-you ok?"

"Yeah." Lucy whimpered.

"Take a deep breath." He advised, watching her do so. "Now let it go slowly." As she exhaled he sunk deeper, her body opening for him inch by seven long inche. They had to stop again when she jumped, clenching around him.

"B-burns a little." She shivered.

"I-its ok, I won't move. B-but look, we're two thirds of the way!" He said.

She looked down. Seeing that old dick sausage snuggling into her snatch was strange, she twitched the muscles, watching (and feeling) his dick twitch in return. True to what he said they had a third left to go, through his balls were almost at her ass already. However she could feel her tunnel narrowing near his tip. They were getting close to the end…

Had she taken his full length before? She believed so…

Laying her head back down she grunted. "O-ok...I'm ready." She took another breath, then released. The monster slide deeper, pushing against thinning space and making a new path for itself. She shook as it burrowed into her sex , then-

"GUAH!" Lucy gasped, thankful that there was a child yelling loudly at the party at that moment. His cock just pressed up against her final barrier, kissing it with its plastic seeth.

"Ok,there we go! Look at that." The man smiled, pointing down and manually having to lift his gut. "Were almost all the way in!"

"Wh-whaaa?" Lucy whined. She looked down, seeing an inch still sticking out.

"Ahhh god your so tight." He mumbled. Shaking his head he looked down from his new position over top of her. "I-its ok though, I wouldn't expect you to take the whole thing from the start. My wife and I had to train her vagina for a few months before it could even take the whole thing. Though it's very impressive you got this much. She could only take five inches to start, not six." He dropped his gut back down to put his hands from her hips to over her shoulders on the floor for balance.

"I took it all before…" She muttered.

"You did, but it was midway into sex. We need to knock on the door a bit before it'll let us in." He winked at her. "It's only polite."

"Knock?" She blinked.

"On your cervix. It has a little give that will let us more room. I can't get into your womb or anything though, so don't worry." He looked excited and smiled at her, panting a little. "Ready?"

"Y-yes, I think so." Lucy shuttered.

"Ok." He put a hand to her hip and rested on his forearm above her. Their bodies smooshing together lightly. She tried to ignore his leathery skin and pokey, dry, hard nipples.

He pulled back. Lucy almost scrambled on the floor for purchase when it felt like his cock made an air vacuum inside her. It dragged itself out of her, the top grinding against her g-spot. Static pleasure rushed up her spine, buzzing around in her head. "Mmmmmaaahhhhh~" Lucy moaned softly, rolling her head back. Once the tip was about to come loose he stuffed it back in quickly-

Slamming against her cervix rather than knocking.

Stars danced around her vision and she bounced, clinging to him. Arms around his neck and legs around his thick waist, feet not even meeting behind his back. Aahh yes. This was the cause of the second round they had had the morning after.

"Oooooh! Yes! Thats it!" He muttered thrusting a second time, slowly out and quickly reaming back in. Lucy gasped and shook as the stars returned, pleasure skyrocketing. He started to go faster both ways, using her cervix like a trampoline. Lucy didn't care though, it felt too good to care. She clung closer to him, grind down as he thrusted in, making an even bigger 'knock' on her innermost barrier. "Oh! Do that again! Oh thats good! Your learn so quickly!" He whispered in her ear urgently.

They kept rocking in tandem, his leathery balls slapping on her ass as they went. The embers from before turning to a burning fire, the organ just beyond the bouncing cervix quivering.

"I-I'm gonna- Ah! -I'm Gonna!"

"Right!" He grunted, moving his forearm so it's hand could hold her head steady. Then their mouths crashed together. His slimy, warm tongue pushed into her mouth. She could taste herself on it, just as she was sure he could taste himself on hers. He curled his tongue on her's, thrusting harder. The stars turned to whiting edges, then finally an orgasm.

It was massive, rolling and heavy. Her mind fogged thickly and her cunt spasmed around it's guest, trying to milk it. His mouth eating her screams. With each thrust of his dick a new wave of pleasure came and she was shaking when she came down.

He was still thrusting forcibly. Her cervix practically vibrating at the speed he was pounding. "S-sorry Lucy!" He grunted, pulling his mouth away. "M-my stamina! I'll try and -UGH!- build you back up!"

Lucy was gone however, the girl bellow him drooled and moaned happily at his movements. Too weak to grind back now she just held onto him the best she could, enjoying the feeling of his fat ,old cock breaking her insides apart. Then he moved the hand holding her hip down, nudging until a finger could touch her folds. When it started to roughly press and roll her clit she dropped her head to the floor, panting like an animal in heat.

"Alright!" He growled, thrusting even harder, more sporadically. "Alright! Here we goooo!" His hand grabbed her head, forcing it back up so their lips could meet again. The girl tried to return it, but she was so lost in her lust she could only lick into his mouth.

They both screamed this time, but it was muffled by their mouths and the door, so none of the guests noticed. Even though she was lost in another orgasam of the gods, the girl could feel the dick inside her practically thrumming as it shot load after load. The man over her moaning into her mouth like no tomorrow.

The thrusting started to slow, but it didn't cease. He sawed in and out of her gushing pussy until they were just rocking back and forth on the floor.

Lucy opened her eyes, looking around bearily. The man on top of her was trying to not rest too much weight on her, panting and sweating. He took a deep breath, looking at her. "Ho-how are you feeling?"

Lucy blinked sleepily. "A-amazing…" She breathed, kissing him on the nose in the heat of the moment. "Y-you?"

"Fantastic." He smiled. He looked down, pulling his gut up to check on the state of their union. "Wow, we've spilled all over the floor. I must have made a lot since Halloween." He looked up at her. "Hold on, I'm pulling out…"

They both whined when the thick cock was pulled from her stomach. The man missing the tight warm tunnel, and Lucy feeling very empty. The condom had pulled off a little as he exited but was still on. It hung off the tip, practically bursting with thick, cloudy cum, swinging a little with the weight of the spunk inside. There was a yellow tinge to it, but that was just due to his age.

"Phew. Not as much as the last time though. I had to keep changing condoms I came so much every orgasm." He said, looking far more content and relaxed from his slightly tense self before. He opened the hutch nearby, pulling a few plastic bags, wet naps and some spray out of it. "Lets get cleaned up."

He took a wet nap, wiping down her legs and crotch like she was a baby. It took a few to get her cleaned up, and extra just for her face and breasts, the latter of which he took a few extra moments to stroke. Then her put her down beside the hutch, pulling a granola bar out of the plastic bag. "Here you go."

She took it lethargically, looking at the bar. The man that had just pounded the shit out of her cunt with his cock, had suddenly handed her a quick snack like she was his kid's friend at the park.

She shrugged and ripped it open. She watched him clean himself as she ate, wiping his softened dick after her pulled the heavy condom off it. He inspect the used condom after a moment. "Geeze, that is a lot for one load." He frowned. "Lucky we had a good one or that we used a condom at all. If this was shot into your womb you'd be pregnant for sure."

Lucy stopped mid crunch, feeling queasy at the thought. As nice as this guy was she did not want to give him another kid. Especially now. The man shared her thoughts as he shook his head, knotting the top so none would drip out. "Don't want anymore angels at my age." He turned away from her, dropping the object into a different bag with the dirtied wet naps. "But I'll buy some heavy duty ones for next time, just in case." Lucy stared at his wrinkled ass, balls hanging lowly.

Next time?

Lucy swallowed her food. Did she want there to be a next time? She would never be sexually attracted to him, not to mention if her parents, siblings and friends found out she was boning a man LITERALLY three times her age… Ugh! She didn't even want to imagine.

But damn… She had never felt better than when that dick was inside her. Had it been any other old man her father's age at this party, she had turned them down right away. It was just she happened to know this one had a dick that could spear her in half, and the skill to use it, along with any other part of his body.

They really shouldn't. One day the condom could break or someone could walk in on them.

But the sex…. Oooooohhhh…

The man began to mist the room with scented spray, trying to cover the musky, salty smell of sex. Lucy wouldn't be surprised if it sunk into the walls forever it was so heavy. Then he pulled out his clothes and put them on. Once he looked as impeccable as before he turned to her, pulling Lucy up onto shaky legs.

"Your turn." He said, reattaching the lace to her bra, but not before kissing her nipples goodbye. He pulled the dress up her legs next, helping her with the arms and zipping the back up masterfully.

He took a hairbrush out of the hutch and put her hair back in order, all in under a minute. At her shocked look he laughed. "Its a dad thing." She kept standing as he took out a small mop, wiping the mess on the floor up.

Her core was aching like before, deep inside her body her cervix was throbbing in mild discomfort. Her legs felt weak and her back was sore from the floor…

She had never felt so satisfied.

"There." The man said, looking around the room. "Like it never happened."

Say that to my vagina. Lucy thought with a snort of amusement.

He took her to the door, but turned her for a quick kiss before opening it. "Thank you again Lucy. If there is anything I can do for you, just ask. I hope we get to have some more fun together someday."

"Mmm." Lucy murmured, seriously thinking about it.

He unlocked the door, opening it to find a girl standing outside, hand poised to knock.

They all froze.

Yet the girl recovered the quickest and smiled. "There you are dad!"

"Honey! Hello, what can I do for you?!" The man spluttered.

"Nothing, just wondering where you went. Some people were asking." She said with a shrug, she looked at Lucy in confusion, but the man jumped in.

"Oh well! I was just showing Lucy the trophy room, you kids know how much I like to brag about your accomplishments." He said quickly, pointing to the room and quickly shutting the door incase anything was forgotten.

"Dad, can you not take someone in there for one party?" She whined, but looked pleased and a little proud.

"Yes well, what can I say! I love you all so much!"

Before the girl could respond someone called for her. "Belle! Karaoke is starting! Come on!"

"Oh, Me and Bea are gonna sing Rockin Around The Christmas Tree! You wanna watch?!" Belle asked.

"Of course." Her father smiled and watched his daughter run off to the packed living room.

She's older than I am. Lucy thought humorously. Looking up she could see the man thought the same.

Bumper Yates Sr put his arm over his young lover's shoulder. "Let get you on the couch."

As they walked, Lucy realized she could feel a draft. "Oh, shit, my panties are still in the room."

"What?" Bumper frowned, looking back worriedly. "I'll go get them!"

"Keep them." Lucy said softly, catching him off guard. "Part of your present."

He stared at her before groaning. "Your gonna kill me. If I keep those they'd never leave my room." Lucy's mind wondered, imagining him masterbating with the panties wrapped around his monster schlong.

Lucy stared up at him. "My dads having a new years party. He said he was gonna invite you." She looked up, her eye visible through her bangs. "I hope you and your family come. I can give YOU a tour of MY house in return. Its the least I can do."

The man blinked, a smile slowly growing on his face. "Only if you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> Bum Bum BUM
> 
> It was old man Bumper Yates Sr the whole time! Why him? Well I saw this picture on day while surfing the net of Bumper having a huge wingle dingle and he was getting worked over by his wife AND Rita, while Lynn just huffs about it off to the side. Then Bumper saying he'll be happy to teach Rita how to be a proper wife for Lynn. And that he'd be happy to do teach their daughters how to please a man to. That made me going WHOA! WHOA WHAT?! as a first reaction. Then I mulled over it for a bit and boom, this was born. Picture still makes me stall, funny what makes you think huh?


End file.
